


Three times

by crimsoncactus



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, One-Shots, Other, They/Them Pronouns for Pyro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoncactus/pseuds/crimsoncactus
Summary: ... where Medic realized he was falling in love with Pyro.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first time trying to write something in English (also my first work in AO3). Please keep in mind that I first wrote this in Spanish and then translated it. Sorry if it's not perfect.
> 
> A big shout-out to my boyfriend Frank for being my beta reader, I love you!

Medic wasn’t a person of many words, at least not at first. He easily was, right after Sniper, the most asocial of them all. He almost never left his lab, always mired in his experiments as an excuse for not having to interact so much with the others. He already had enough with all of them calling him excessively on the battlefield, even when they didn’t really need his help. That’s why he didn’t consider himself as someone with many friends. Not saying any friends. The others had already forged intimate friendships between them, some of them more than the others, but all of them had at least one person they could fully trust. That wasn’t his case; he only saw them as coworkers… and sometimes as guinea pigs. 

There was only one person that constantly visited him in his lab. Most of the time it bothered Medic that someone showed up there without a valid reason, but in those cases he didn’t care. Because that person only stood in a corner, looking at him with curiosity and sometimes making happy little noises that were muffled by the gas mask.

Yes, it was nice to feel Pyro’s company. Probably because they were the only one who was as insane as he was.

“Do jou like zhis?” he asked, noticing the arsonist’s little claps. Medic hands were soaked in blood and he held a baboon’s heart between them. He wondered what was Pyro seeing; probably instead of a heart they believed he was holding cotton candy.

“Hmmph!”

It was hard to maintain a conversation with them. If already Medic’s English wasn’t the best, he had a hard time trying to understand someone who constantly had something covering his mouth. At least their body language gave him an idea, so he walked towards them and gave them the heart so they could hold it. Pyro made more happy sounds, that for some reason made Medic feel a nice warmth within his chest.

Maybe he actually had a friend.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was really hard to translate uhhh

It had been a few weeks ago since the team agreed to the stupid idea that each night one of them had to cook dinner for everyone. And yes, for Medic it was a stupid idea mainly because he had no clue of how to cook… anything. He hardly could turn the stove on without setting everything on fire, so he stood for a while in front of the kitchen thinking about what the hell was he going to do. He had to do something solid enough to fill nine stomachs, but simple enough so he couldn’t ruin everything. 

How stupid.

He was trying to think of a solution when his pyromaniac friend showed up. They were humming something indecipherable, and Medic looked at them as he was looking at an angel coming down from heaven.

“Pyro!” he greeted. Well, at least he wasn’t going to be alone in his boring task. “Something happened, mein Freund?”

Pyro simply shook their head before hugging him. The embrace took Medic by surprise, definitely. He had never been particularly affective and he never invaded people’s personal space unless it was for an operation, a check-up or an experiment. He felt a weird sensation, but it wasn’t bad at all. Yet he took too long to react, so Pyro decided to let him go.

“Hmmph mnn hmm.”

Medic looked at them for a few instants. For a moment he thought he understood some words.

“Did jou come to help me?” he guessed. The pyromaniac nodded happily. Medic chuckled softly. Of course he needed help. He had no idea of what to do, but he highly doubted that Pyro was the most accurate person for that.

Yet, he appreciated it. He appreciated it a lot.

Moments later there were on the counter a lot of ingredients that they pulled out of the fridge. Both of them stood a while there, looking at the ingredients and thinking of what recipe they could prepare with them. Medic took an unopened package of spaghettis and looked back to the pyromaniac.

“How about zhis? It shouldn’t be zhat hard,” he suggested. Pyro made a sound that combined with their body language Medic guessed it was in agreement. “Sehr gut.”

They got into it, moving apart the ingredients that they thought weren’t going to be useful and leaving the ones they were going to use. Initially it was going to be just a pair of friends cooking, but suddenly it turned into a food fight between them. Pyro started, tossing him a tomato slice and clapping when it landed on Medic’s glasses. He quickly reacted, throwing at them a handful of pepper, making them sneeze even having their mask on.

They kept throwing things to each other, laughing and joking. Once again Medic could feel that nice feeling inside of him. Suddenly he wanted to hug Pyro. And he did it. The pyromaniac stiffened for a few seconds, processing it. They didn’t expect it, not from Medic.

“Hmm mhm mnn!” they said, hugging him back.

“… Ich love jou too.”

The words came out of his mouth with difficulty, though it wasn’t a big deal. After all it is normal for friends to say they love each other. Although it was far away from Medic’s comfort zone.

Finally what for both of them was being a moment of fun ended up being a mess for the others. The food they prepared was away from being edible (in fact it was closer to toxicity) and in the end they all agreed not only to order takeout but also to exempt Medic and Pyro from the rule of cooking dinner for the entire team.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must say that this one's my favorite jadshjdh

It was late night, and the only thing that could be heard at the RED base was the sound of the crickets and night birds. Medic had been focused on a research for hours, without noticing the time passing. He hadn’t left the lab the whole day, and his stomach was angrily growling, demanding for some food. Finally he decided to listen to his own body, just when his eyes where too tired to keep reading anything.

He leant his back against the chair, rubbing his eyes beneath the glasses, wanting to convince himself that he wasn’t exhausted. He finally got up and stretched his numb limbs, letting out an almost erotic groan in the process. He ordered all the papers that were scattered on his desk and came out the lab, heading to the kitchen.

Next to it was the rec room, where the others used to relax in their free time—something that Medic never did. It was 3 in the AM, so he was surprised when he noticed a soft light coming out of it. He popped in with curiosity. The lights were off and the only thing that illuminated the room was the TV. When his eyes got used to the gloom he walked towards the only person that was there.

“Pyro?” he asked. The pyromaniac was lying down on the sofa, their mask’s visors pointing at the screen. It was impossible to know whether they were asleep or awake. Medic got his answer when Pyro looked at him, making a soft happy noise. “Jou can’t sleep either?”

The arsonist shook their head, lowering their gaze. They looked cheerless. Some little noises came out of their mask and Medic understood the words.

“Jou had a nightmare, huh?” he replied. Pyro nodded, slowly. “In zhat case jou could come vith me. Ich vas about to look for somezhing to eat.”

The discouraged mood of Pyro was quickly replaced by the purest excitement. They nodded, making happy “hmmph”s. Medic told them to be quiet, or they would wake up the others. Pyro nodded again and got up the sofa, before turning the TV off.

Both of them went silently to the kitchen. After the spaghetti incident Medic didn’t want to make another attempt on cooking. So he took two slices of bread and smeared some jam on them.

“Jou aren’t hungry?” he asked. Pyro shook their head, but a roar in his stomach betrayed him. “Sure,” Medic said with a chuckle.

Pyro didn’t say anything, they just pointed at his mask with his index finger.

“Ja, jou need to take it off to eat,” Medic said stating the obvious. It took a few seconds for him to understand what Pyro really meant. “Oh… jou don’t vant me to see jou?”

Pyro lowered their gaze, feeling ashamed. No one at the base has seen their face before, but Medic thought it was simply because Pyro liked their mask too much. He didn’t think it was something more important. He wasn’t going to insist, so he stood up when he finished eating and prepared a second sandwich. He put it in front of the pyromaniac and patted their back softly.

“I’ll be in the rec room,” he said. Implying that he was going to leave them alone if that was what they wanted.

Pyro was going to accept, but he took Medic by the wrist before he could leave.

“Hmm mnn.”

“Do jou vant me to stay?” the German asked, raising his eyebrows. Pyro nodded. “Of course.”

He went back to his seat, and he could feel his heart beating faster when Pyro’s hands went to the collar of their mask. The arsonist hesitated a little, and Medic quickly looked away. He didn’t want to make them feel uncomfortable. 

When he did it, Pyro started raising his mask slowly. Medic couldn’t help it and looked at him from the corner of his eye, noting the burnt skin of their neck. The mask kept going up, revealing more details of their skin. It was brown and full of scars. They stopped when the mask was up enough to uncover their mouth, leaving the rest of their face hidden.

Medic let out the breath he didn’t know was holding.

Not wanting to make the situation awkward, he got up and took the plate were moments before his own sandwich was. He went to wash it and when he came back Pyro had already eaten more of the half of his’.

“It seems zhat jou vere hungry,” Medic said, looking at them eating greedily.

Pyro giggled, but didn’t say anything. They didn’t say anything the whole time their mouth was exposed.

Mouth that Medic couldn’t stop staring at.

Oh, Scheiße.

When they finished their meal, Pyro put their mask on again. Medic’s heart kept beating furiously, thinking about how intimate that gesture was, coming from Pyro.

They trusted in him so much to show him, at least, a part of their face? He couldn’t deny that the idea excited him.

He stood up to wash their plate too, and when he did it he hadn’t the time to dry his hands when he felt latex against his skin. Pyro was naively taking his hand, and a muffled sound came out of their mask.

“Jou don’t need to zhank me, Kleine.”

The arsonist didn’t say anything else, just squeezed his hand.

It was then when Medic finally realized that Pyro wasn’t just a friend for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
